An elastic connector 1 shown in FIGS. 29 and 30 is an example of an elastic connector that electrically interconnects, for example, a circuit board and an electronic component. The elastic connector 1 is formed as a cylindrical body with a side circumferential part 2, which is formed of an insulative rubber elastic body, and an elastic conductive part 3 disposed inside the side circumferential part 2. The elastic conductive part 3 is exposed on both end surfaces 1a and 1a of the side circumferential part 2, providing conductivity in the axial direction of the cylindrical body. The elastic conductive part 3 of the elastic connector 1 is formed by blending conductive bodies into the rubber elastic body.
When the elastic connector 1 of this type is attached to an electronic device, there is no need to use a securing means such as soldering and mechanical joining; opposing contacts (electrodes) can be easily connected by bringing each end surface 1a into contact with one of the opposing contacts and pressing the end surface 1a against the contact. Since the side circumferential part 2 can absorb vibration from the outside of the device, a connection failure due to displacement can be made hard to occur. Furthermore, it is possible to prevent the elastic conductive part 3 from wearing and discharging, achieving a reliable electric connection.
The elastic connector 1 is disclosed in, for example, PTL 1. An example of an anisotropic conductive sheet having a plurality of elastic conductive parts is disclosed in, for example, PTL 2. The elastic connector 1 and anisotropic conductive sheet, which respectively has an elastic conductive part and a plurality of elastic conductive parts as described above, are manufactured by being metal molded to achieve efficient production, easy operation, and a high yield.